Quiero volver a llenarme de ti
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Albus no se extraña en absoluto cuando abre la puerta de su apartamento y se encuentra con los envoltorios de comida comprada esparcidos en el suelo y tampoco cuando se tropieza con un par de zapatos que indudablemente no le pertenecen. Esta historia participa del topic "¡Desafía a tus musas!" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".


**Quiero volver a llenarme de ti **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa del topic "¡Desafía a tus musas!" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

**Pareja al azar:** Albus Severus Potter & Fred Weasley II.

**Estación:** Verano.

**Olores de Amortentia:** Frambuesa, bosque y tinta.

* * *

Albus no se extraña en absoluto cuando abre la puerta de su apartamento y se encuentra con los envoltorios de comida comprada esparcidos en el suelo y tampoco cuando se tropieza con un par de zapatos que indudablemente no le pertenecen. Observa en dirección a la cocina y comprueba que alguien ha estado utilizando su cafetera y ese alguien debe tener ya que la ha arruinado por no saber utilizarla como corresponde. La prueba del refrigerador está mal cerrada y un pequeño camino de gotas ha comenzado a correr debido a que se está descongelando el hielo que allí estaba almacenado.

Comprueba que la luz del corredor está encendida y agradece internamente que no haya interferido con el sistema de electricidad del apartamento. Prende el aire acondicionado ya que al vivir en un apartamento muggle, le es imposible utilizar la magia sin dañar los aparatos electrónicos y como consecuencia no puede utilizar hechizos de refrigeración para soportar el **_verano_** que asola la capital inglesa. Cuando llega a su dormitorio se quita la túnica que el Ministerio de Magia le ha impuesto utilizar en sus horas de trabajo y se deja caer de espadas en la cama.

La puerta de su dormitorio se abre y revela la esbelta figura de su primo Fred. Él lleva el cabello rojizo mojado y pequeñas gotas escurren de sus puntas, haciendo suponer a Albus que acaba de darse una ducha en su bañera. Tiene el torso descubierto y lleva unos pantalones gastados que le caen lánguidos por las caderas. Albus de repente siente que se le seca la boca ante la imagen de su pecoso primo, porque aunque Fred no tenga la misma cantidad de pecas que Hugo, estas no pasan desapercibidas ante la felina mirada de él.

—Espero que no te moleste que haya utilizado el baño —dice Fred mientras que camina en dirección a la cama—. Esas piedras de colores con aromas extraños están de lujo. ¿Dónde es que las consigues?

—En la tienda que queda en la esquina del edificio —responde Albus y puede jurar que Fred se ha llenado los bolsillos del pantalón con esas piedras aromáticas—. ¿Has salido temprano del trabajo?

—Me han dado el día libre —es la respuesta de Fred y se encoge de hombros—. O puede que me hayan despedido. ¿Importa acaso?

Albus quiere decirle que claro que importa ya que ese trabajo es el único que tiene y si está en sus planes independizarse, debería estar preocupado por estar despedido. Pero cuando quiere decir todo eso, las palabras huyen de sus labios ya que Fred se ha aproximado mucho y le ha besado levemente la mandíbula. Es un pequeño juego que se ha instaurado en ellos, ver quién es el que soporta más la tentación de tener contacto físico.

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido en el Ministerio? —interroga Fred, sentándose en la cama—. Trabajar como asistente de mi hermana debe ser difícil. Ya me imagino dando órdenes la mayor del tiempo como hacen Rose y la tía Hermione.

—En realidad no es tan así —contesta Albus—. Mi trabajo solamente se remite a estar sentado en un escritorio junto al suyo mientras discutimos acerca de los próximos proyectos para el mundial de Quiddich que se va a celebrar en Inglaterra en un par de años. Estadios que construir, formas nuevas de repeler a los muggles para que no se de cuentan y unos cuantos papeleos de simple rutina.

—Cuando yo tenía quince años, mi madre repetía que quería que trabajará en el Ministerio y no le importaba de qué, solamente que debía trabajar allí —cuenta Fred con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Cuando mi padre mencionó la idea de que trabajará de conserje o algo parecido, mi madre cambio de opinión y me dijo que trabajará en lo que yo quisiera.

—Y así fue como terminaste siendo vendedor en una tienda del Callejón Diagon —completa Albus—. O al menos, lo fuiste hasta hoy.

—He escuchado comentar a un cliente que en el Callejón Nocturno la paga es mejor y quizás pruebe suerte como vendedor de repelente contra babosas carnívoras —Albus pestañea confuso ante las palabras de su primo—. ¡Estaba bromeando! Solamente estaba bromeando, tienes tanto sentido del humor como Molly.

Albus luce ligeramente su ceño y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Yo tengo sentido del humor.

—No lo tienes, al menos no en la cantidad que me gustaría pero no te preocupes con que James sea el de los chistes me basta —responde Fred, su mano comienza a acariciar el muslo de Albus—. Luces genial cuando te enfadas, ¿sabías?

—Algo me han dicho —dice fingiendo ser indiferente y ladeando el rostro hacía el lado contrario de Fred.

Las manos de su primo apresan sus muñecas y las llevan arriba de su cabeza. Su nariz roza tentativamente la de Albus. Él trata de incorporarse para unir sus labios en un beso pero Fred se aleja con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— ¿Así que han habido otros? —Albus no responde, sus ojos brillan con intensidad y suelta un jadeo cuando la zona pélvica de Fred se encuentra con la suya—. No te creo, yo sé que soy el único tanto en tu corazón como aquí —una de sus manos se encarga de palmear el trasero de su primo y él suelta un nuevo jadeo—. Yo sé que la Amortentia te huele a mí.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Tú mismo me lo confesaste, Al. ¿Te has olvidado? —Albus se sonroja al pensar en el momento de su sexto año cuando le comentó los tres olores con los cuales se manifestaba la Amortentia para él—. Me dijiste que tu Amortentia olía a **_frambuesa, tinta y bosque._**

—No recuerdo bien el episodio, quizás si pudieras recórramelo.

Las manos de Fred sueltan sus muñecas y comienzan a explorar el territorio escondido que son sus abdominales. Le quita la camiseta tirándola a un cualquier punto de la habitación y se inclina hacía adelante lamiendo parte del torso de Albus. Las manos que quedan libres se van directamente a la pretina de sus pantalones.

—No te culpo por no acordarte, me acuerdo que esa vez fue la primera vez que follamos y sé que follo de maravilla pero jamás pensé que hasta el punto de borrar parcialmente la memoria de alguien —bromea Fred—. Me dijiste que olía a frambuesa por la primera vez que te animaste a robarme un beso, mi boca sabía al postre de frambuesa de la abuela Molly. Tinta porque la primera vez que te pusiste celoso, yo estaba escribiendo un pergamino con una chica de Ravenclaw sentada a mi lado.

—Y bosque porque siempre me dio la impresión que hueles como el Bosque Prohibido —completa Albus y suelta una carcajada.

Fred le recompensa con una caricia en esa zona tan sensible que se encuentra entre sus piernas y la carcajada inmediatamente se convierte en un gemido. Él frota el miembro con la palma de su mano y pronto se encuentra más que erecto. Fred se pasa la lengua por los labios al encontrarse con la sonrosada erección y Albus se muerde el labio inferior para contener los gemidos.

—No sigas gimiendo de esa forma Al, voy a terminar follándote sin ninguna preliminar.

— ¿Yo dije en algún momento que la necesitaba? —pregunta alzando una ceja de modo desafiante pero una nueva caricia se lleva cualquier acto de rebeldía que pueda tener.

—Nunca te habías comportado de manera tan desafiante —comenta Fred mientras se quita los pantalones—. Me gusta eso.

—Dicen que el **_verano_** alborota las hormonas adolescentes —Albus se encoge de hombros—. ¿O era en primavera eso? Tampoco me importa mucho.

Cuando siente el cuerpo de su primo desnudo pegado al suyo, sin ningún tipo de distancia entre ellos, Albus se olvida del resto del mundo. Se permite disfrutar de ese momento tan íntimo, tan placentero, tan glorioso.

Fred le llena por completo en el amplio sentido de la palabra.

—Albus, ¿recuerdas que estabas preocupado porque el dinero no te estaba alcanzando para cubrir los gastos del apartamento? Tengo una excelente propuesta que estoy segura que te va a agradar —Roxanne se detiene al darse cuenta de la escena que se desarrolla delante de sus ojos—. ¡Lo siento, debí avisar que llegaría!


End file.
